One of those moments
by Kokis
Summary: Dancing can indeed be very fun depinding on you have with you on the dancefloor....OOC!THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF ONE SHIMMERING NIGHT!


Disclaimer: Okey, you all know I dont owe neither Gaara nor Sasuke or anything concerning them, and yadda yadda.

Also this is the new, rewritten and a lot better vresion of this story.   
Many thanks to "thefuturefreaksmeout" who helped me a great deal with this! So it's as much hers as it is mine. Go check her out if you hadn't already. I promise it's worth it! D THANK YOU EMMA! Now on with the story!

Isn't it funny how one single moment can seem to last forever, how time can freeze into one perfect eternity, how one second could last for hours?

That's how Sasuke felt when he entered the crowded, noisy room again. The volume of the heavy music almost deafening, hitting him straight in the face, the bass beating the ground so hard it might break underneath his feat, guitars screaming out their egos, drums playing angry swirls, the pulse getting higher for every beat, for every breathe, taking him with, drowning him. This time it didn't disturb him, though. Not like it had earlier tonight, because now on the dancefloor he spotted Gaara. His favourite redhead who disappeared earlier that night, now surrounded by hundreds of other happy people but Sasuke barely noticed them. All he could see was Gaara dancing, arms high up in the air, hips slowly swaying to the music as if he were one with it. Moving perfectly in sync, the rhythm was him, he was the music. Something like that, and Sasuke could do nothing but stare.

Flashing red, yellow lights and smoke filled the air and made an almost fog like aura around Gaara. The rays reflecting in every possible direction, but still they all seemed to come from him, seemed to focus on him. The beginning of the end, an ocean of different vivid colours in the room, an inferno of raving music and Gaara. So different from all the others, beside him their colours turned grey and their movement was either too slow or too fast. Eyes shut and a little smile playing on his lips, rare and probably unreal. But still a smile… worth a million dollars and suddenly it was all okay. Getting dragged here, head aching from the bad music and too much beer. Gaara wanted this, Gaara needed this. Clearly he was enjoying himself to bits. Sasukes heart could have stopped right there and right then and he would have been perfectly happy with it. Because this was eternity, this was perfect. However always isn't forever and in the next moment Gaaras eyes fluttered open, glittering while seeing Sasuke. He came flying –well, atleast it seemed like it – towards him.

- "Hey hey! Sa-chan! Enjoying yourself?" Bouncy and happy was the voice, so unlike the way it usually was, sending Sasuke staggering backwards. Surprised over the bubbly feelings taking over, surprised Gaara took the first steps. Maybe Gaara was having a little TOO fun tonight... maybe there was more behind those jade eyes then what was seen. Enjoying? What was he supposed to say? "Yes, I'm having the time of my life! Can you please move for me again?" No, he couldn't say that, couldn't show his feelings like that. Instead a nod and a quick smile had to do in saving him from further conversation.

- Great! Didn't I tell you, you would love it? Huh? Gaara smiling again in that odd way of his, only a little twitch of lips and a glimpse of pearly white teeth.

Apparently he hadn't not noticed Sasuke being outside during most of the evening not enjoying himself at all, but that wasn't something he was about to tell Gaara right now. He had been watching the glimmering streetlights, while wondering when Gaara would let him go home to his precious bed again to get some decent sleep. Going out dancing at nightclubs just wasn't his thing, but oh what doesn't one do for love. Being run into – or danced into to be more accurate - by "mistake" of possibly every single girl in New York City who had taken a drink or two to much wasn't really his idea of a fun evening. One can get tired of excusing himself for the millionth time.

Well, that was what he thought before he catched that glimpse of Gaara dancing.

- "Yeah, you were right, this was fun" smiling a little, the lie easily slipped passed his lips. There was no need telling Gaara he wanted to go home now, he would maybe get hurt. Said boy seemed to be content with that because the next moment he was dragging Sasuke with him out on the dancefloor, making his way through the crowd who parted like the water before Moses (who could blame them?) before the passage closed behind them forming the compact mass of sweaty bodies again. Sasuke wasn't the best of dancers, and he knew it, but Gaaras energy was indeed very catching so he tried his best to follow his friend, making pale imitations of the moves he did. He might be making himself look like a complete geek doing so but he didn't really care. No one in here was sober enough to remember it tomorrow anyway. So smiling he tried to move his hips like that.

The night went on like that, Sasuke alternating between cooling himself of in the warm summer night air outside and being in the boiling room with Gaara, dancing. Gaara never took a single break from dancing though, but each time Sasuke came back his smile grew a little bit.

It wasn't till late night, around four when the sun almost peered over the horizon ready to wake the city up that Gaara came to join him outside. Sasuke didn't hear him coming, so he was startled when he felt two warm arms sneak around his waist. A little insecure but holding on tight and that settled it, Gaara must be drunk. He was known to do the weirdest things after having some too much alcohol playing in his veins. And to be this close was a little too close even for lifelong friends, wasn't it?

- "Shall we go home now, I'm tired" Gaaras raspy voice came yawning over his shoulder, little wheezez of warm air tickling Sasukes ear causing goosebumps to rise in the back of his neck at the mention of home. Home... with Gaara... STOP IT! What the hell was wrong with him? First all that staring at the dancefloor and now goosebumps and HOME! Gaara was his best friend for fucks sake, he wasn't supposed to react like this. This was just a boys night out, nothing to go all excited about. It was perfectly normal to hug your friends from behind and whisper in their ears. Yes, it was. But he did want to go home... no, not alone. He tried to turn around; coming face to face and maybe escape the grip around his waist making him feel uncomfortably warm. But to his surprise (or wasn't it?) Gaara didn't let go, so all of a sudden they were standing very close. Eyes almost in level, bodies only inches away, faces a mare decimetre from each others and a flush gracing both boys cheeks. Sasuke swallowed hear ably but hoped Gaara didn't notice, hoped he wasn't that transparent.

Gaara smelled a little of beer, but his oceangreen-eyes weren't blank or unfocused as drunk peoples eyes often were. They were like clear lakes, that stupid line went trough Sasukes head while staring into those jade secret hiders. Gaaras eyeliner had been slightly smudged under his eyes, the flaming red hair a little messed up from the dancing and a tired but sincere smile played on his lips. As usual, in that exact moment he was more beautiful then he had ever been. Gaara seemed to have a million moments like that.

This was the real deal. Close up, no flashing light, no fog. Just Gaaras face, Gaaras body. So close, so real, he could feel the warmth of it... the soft material of his clothes and worn necklace around his neck, how long had it been since Sasuke gave him that?

- "So, what do you say? Home or not?" Gaaras eyes glittering with mischief, knowing the comment would make his friend blush.

Sasuke didn't say anything in the matter. Too stunned for words he crushed Gaara in a tight hug. He just couldn't be close enough, couldn't get enough of him. He was breathing him, feeling him, loving him? It was too hard to keep it all inside.

And Gaara wasn't the one to let an opportunity slip away from him. He knew he was right now, Sasuke did have feelings for him. All these months, waiting when no waiting was needed. And as the last song played inside the club he closed the gap between them and kissed him. He didn't ask, didn't try to see if it was okay first. He just caught Sasukes lips with his own, pushed inside his mouth and savoured his taste. Showing he really cared, not like the kisses they showed the stupid fuckers in school just to piss them off. No, this was better. This was real, not an act, not for someone else. Simply for them, because love can be so much more. And judging by soft moaning from Sasuke, the way his hands came up to tangle themselves in Gaaras red mess of hair, pulling it gently as he leaned in to be closer, and closer, Gaara knew Sasuke didn't disapprove too much about the turn of events.

So sue me!


End file.
